Gothmog
= Geoffrey Lebowski = Who dares to oppose me? Geoffrey was, before the Suit incident, a student, and a sub-par one at that. Head filled with vast fantasy worlds, fantasies about ''something ''out of the ordinary happening, preferably to him he spent his time reading, gaming and boozing. The day his suit literally crashed his tiny apartment was, for him, the wake-up call. It was time to shed his mediocrity and leave behind the mortal coil. Being the massive Tolkien nerd he is, he decided to model his suit after on of the most fearsome creatures of the legendarium; Gothmog, chief of Balrogs. He has only rarely left the confines of this heavy engine of destruction since then. A cyberbrain with veteran soul makes this untrained student into a force to be reckoned with. Personality Out of the field he is an unmotivated sloth, that is quite content with just chilling inside of his suite for days and weeks at a time; He gets nourishment from his Mycelium nanites, and his terminal provides him with internet access; What more do you really want from life? In combat it is another story entirely; Fed and raised on a steady diet of grand fantasy stories, power metal and TT:GL he wades in like a hero of old, sword blazing. The only thing that keeps him from being killed is the veteran soul in his brain that curbs the worst behaviors for the sake of survival. He has not gotten the memo that war and battle can be a horrible horrible thing yet; Future missions will surely show him the ugly sides of it all. And who knows how he is going to react then... During UH faulty sensory equipment, distractions by enemy mechs and his highspeed encounter with a building spared him most of the gruesome sights. For now, all is well. Appearance The few times he is seen outside of his suite, one can see his gaunt countenance and nigh skeletal frame; Being nourished by nanites and lying unmoving in his control capsule do not make for muscle tone. His beard and hair have not being cut since, growing wildly. Dressed in the traditional garb of the metal-people he has stopped caring about his 'body of flesh'. Much more time is spent taking care of his suit than taking care of his own appearance. Even is steadfastly resisting the voices that tell him to upgrade to an AI- Gothmog is his ''body ''and he will not share it. Relations & Allies He has left family and the few friends he had 'in meatspace' far behind, and mostly interacts with other members of talon in the rare moments he is outside of Gothmog. Suit Appearance Gothmog is an imposing suite, all black except where at keypoints one can see the faint red glimmer of meneuvering rockets waiting to burst into action. There is something primal about it; It doesn't posess the sharp edges of human design, but looks more like a demon of myth. When Geoffrey is inside he swears he can hear a rythmic beating and rushing, as if he was sitting in the cheast of a living beast. But maybe it is his delusions talking, because his suit isn't even based on living tissue, in contrast to some of his fellow pilot's 'machines' The beam sabre is humungous thing, as are the widespanning wings. The toothed jaw can unfold to unveil the inferno-producing twin-flamethrowers. Geoffrey is hoping to upgrade it with more bringers of widespread battlefield serenity in the future. Especially the finality of a WMG supported statement appeals his mind. +++build tentative due to update+++ Category:PilotsCategory:SuitsCategory:HeavyCategory:PACYOA: TE